A Sudden Encounter
by Clockwork Princesss
Summary: Cato Vanderbilt enters unfamiliar territory when he moves to the upper class scene, Brixton Hills. There he'll get tied up in drama and his new reputation will make him...or break him. Along the way a special girl catches his eyes, and of course who else would it be? None other than the top of the social food chain, Clove Kentwell.


**Hi all you lovely readers, it's been a while since I've written some modern au Clato. So sorry if my writing isn't exactly capturing their relationship perfectly. I'm planning to have this story be a one shot, but if I get enough reviews, I'll most likely add more chapters. If I do continue this story then you might see some mentioned pairings *cough* FANNIE and etc. *cough* Anyways, thanks for taking the time to read this and remember to r&r please!**

* * *

Views of tall palm trees and various fashion boutiques were all a big blur as the sleek, grey Porsche zoomed by. I was currently sitting in the front seat trying to tune out my mom's speech that I've become so accustomed to.

"You know maybe if you wouldn't cause so much trouble everywhere you go, we wouldn't have to move as much Cato...Cato could you at least pretend that you're listening?" She kept her stare focused on the road but anyone could detect the irritation laced in her voice.

"Mhm." I mumbled, too busy not paying attention. The silence enveloped the both of us leaving me to entertain myself with the seatbelt. In a matter of seconds we pulled up in front of a towering white school building, that would've been described as prestigious if it wasn't for the evident remains of graffiti on the walls.

"Please, just try to not to pick any fights with anyone. You know your father can't afford to keep relocating his enterprise anymore." Finally shifting her gaze, my mom looked at me with stern blue eyes and her lips stretched into a thin line.

I wordlessly turned in my seat to grab my backpack, and stepped out of the car. "Bye, I'll be on my best behaviour mother." I said in monotone, and with one last wave I stepped off the curve to only run into a distressed, petite brunette. The impact caused her to fall on the ground and all her papers spilled out.

"S-sorry I wasn't really paying attention, I'll just be on my way." She rambled on, stuffing her papers into her messenger bag as she stood up. She murmured to herself as she rummaged through her bag to check that she had everything.

My response was left unsaid as a tan, bronze haired guy who looked like a Abercrombie & Fitch model rushed over to the brunette. He helped her pick up the rest of her belongings and flashed a fond grin to her. "Katniss said to meet her in a few minutes, you have time Annie."

I watched their exchange of giggles and stolen kisses with disinterest, then trudged up the steps of the school. When I stepped through the door, a perky woman who looked as if she was trying to combine a 70's and Lady Gaga look greeted me.

"Oh you must be Cato Vanderbilt, I'm Ms. Trinket! Welcome to Brixton Hills, just give me a second to find your schedule. You can go take a seat while you wait." She chirped, and she began her search for my schedule among the millions other files. I scanned the room and took an empty seat by the door. I mentally groaned when realizing that the school day was going to be seven hours long.

"I know new boy, I don't want to be here as much as you do." The girl next to me drawled. I craned my neck to the voice and saw her wide-set brown eyes twinkle as ran her hand through her spiky cropped hair. I cracked a small grin and turned in my chair towards her.

"What are you in here for anyways?" I questioned. She gave a cheeky smile and propped her legs up lazily.

"I'm here to just pick up my lunch I left at home, I never get in trouble on the first day. What would the teacher's think of me?"

The perky front desk clerk stood up and held up a sack lunch in her hand gingerly. "Johanna dear, you're mother dropped this off for you." She examined the crushed paper sack with slight disgust.

With one last salute in my direction, the girl who apparently was Johanna got up and grabbed her lunch from Ms. Trinket. She looked expectantly at Johanna, waiting for a thank you. But, just received a small head nod, and with that Johanna walked off already opening a bag of chips. My thoughts were once again interrupted when Ms. Trinket cleared her throat and waved a piece of paper in the air.

"Oh and here's your schedule Mr. Vanderbilt. Do you think you'll need some help getting around the school?"

"I think I'll be fine, thanks for the help." I mumbled, then took the paper and saw that I had Biology first period with Mrs. Schaeffer. I quickly glanced up at the clock, according to its time I had exactly one minute to find the class.

"Your welcome, have a great day!" Ms. Trinket's words were repeating in my head along with my mother's speech. I sighed and hiked my backpack. _I doubt this day will be anything but great._

* * *

**Well, sorry for such the short chapter! Also, don't worry, Clove will make her appearance soon enough :) If you review remember to tell me if you prefer Cato or Clove's POV for the next chapter. I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes or lack of description, I'll try my best to imrpove my writing skills. Hoped you enjoyed, R&R please!**


End file.
